1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control switch for a fire extinguisher, particularly to one having a change-over switch capable of being changed over to be pressed or not to be pressed against a press-in valve stem so as to actually control the fire extinguisher, thereby securing the safety of the fire extinguisher in use and being convenient in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional fire extinguisher 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a nozzle holder 10, a valve seat 11, a press-in valve rod 12, a handle 13, a pressure gauge 14, a nozzle 15, and an operating lever 17. The valve seat 11 is disposed at an upper portion of the nozzle holder 10 and has a press-in valve rod 12 protruded on the valve seat 11. The pressure gauge 14 and the nozzle 15 are respectively disposed at sidewalls of the nozzle holder 10. The handle 13 is firmly mounted on the nozzle holder 10 and is pivoted with the operating lever 17 by a pivot axle 16. The operating lever 17 has two holes 18 respectively disposed at its two opposite sidewalls and extended through by a lock pin 19 whose both ends are rested against two top edges 130 of two opposite sidewalls of the handle 13 to limit the operating lever 17 in a position impossible to be pressed downward to push a top of the press-in valve rod 12 to inject a fire-extinguishing agent out of the nozzle 15 so that the fire extinguisher 1 can achieve an effect of safety control. In using, after the lock pin 19 is drawn from the two holes 18, the operating lever 17 can be pressed downward to push the top of the press-in valve rod 12 to inject the fire-extinguishing agent out of the nozzle 15. However, when the fire extinguisher 1 is stopped using, the drawn-out lock pin 19 is often lost and is unable to be extended back to the two holes 18 to limit the operating lever 17 in the safe position, which is very dangerous because the operating lever 17 is very easy to be pressed downward to inject a fire-extinguishing agent out of the nozzle 15 in error.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a control switch for a fire extinguisher capable of achieving a safety control of the fire extinguisher without need of a lock pin and convenient in operation.
A main feature of the invention is to provide a control switch for a fire extinguisher having a spring placed between a handle as well as an operating lever and pivoted by a pivot axle so that the spring has one end urged against an inner surface of the operating lever and the other end urged against an inner surface of the handle; a through hole formed in a top surface of the operating lever; a change-over switch pivoted by a pivot shaft and disposed within the through hole of the operating lever.